13 września 1990
Program 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Sto lat - mag. PZU 9.20 Domowe przedszkole 9.45 "Odznaka trzydziestolecia" - odc. filmu kryminalnego USA z serii "Ulice San Francisco" 12.00 "Roboty" - odc. filmu animow. z serii "Ordy" 12.30 "Chciałem, by Warszawa była wielka" - film dok. 13.00 Fizyka: ruch prostoliniowy 13.30 "Czerń i biel" - film dok. TVP 14.05 Agroszkoła: pszenżyto 14.45 Ziemia we wszechświecie 15.00 Dla piętnastolatków: "Kim być?" 15.30 "Biała broń" odc. 2 dok. filmu "Mieczów u nas dostatek" 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Video - Top 16.20 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 10 minut 17.45 Spojrzenia - program o ZSRR 18.10 "Młyn nad rzeką" - film dok. 18.50 Magazyn katolicki 19.15 Dobranoc: Mrówka i mrówkojad 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Odznaka trzydziestolecia" - powtórz. odc. krymin. filmu USA z serii "Ulice San Francisco" 21.05 Interpelacje 22.05 Pegaz 22.35 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 "Muzyczni goście Brzozówki" - prog. rozrywkowy z udziałem: Tomasza Szweda, Majki Jeżowskiej, "Vistuli" i in. Program 2 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.10 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 43 serialu USA 10.00 CNN - Headline News (wersja oryginalna) 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 15.00 Powitanie 15.30 Komedie i melodramaty na lato: "Nie odchodź letnią nocą" - film fab. (dramat obyczajowy) CSRF 17.00 Spotkanie z Anatolem Kaszpirowskim 18.00 Kronika 18.30 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 19.00 Festiwal "Vratislavia Cantans" - transmisja 20.00 Wielki sport 21.00 Ekspres reporterów 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 Studio Teatralne - Sławomir Mrożek: "Zabawa" (z Krakowa) 22.45 Refleksje nad filozofią pracy - ks. Józef Tischner 22.55 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News, Weather followed by: The Odd Couple 9.30 Best of British 9.55 The Travel Show Traveller 10.00 News Weather followed by The Pink Panther Show 10.25 Children's BBC 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Crystal Tipps and Alistair 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Macgregor's Scotland - on the Outer Edge 12.00 News Weather followed by The Garden Party 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Four Square 14.15 House Calls 15.50 Children's BBC 16.05 Clockwise 16.20 Children's BBC 16.35 Bad Boyes 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Life on One 20.30 Birds of a Feather: Sweet Smell of Success 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Firepower 23.10 Linda Ronstadt - a Romantic Evening in Old Mexico 0.10 Weather 0.15 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 9.00 The Joy of Living 10.25 Tarzan and the Trappers 11.35 Look, Stranger 12.00 Trans-African Hovercraft Expedition 12.50 Into Print: What's in a Book? 13.20 Pie in the Sky 13.35 Paint 14.00 News Weather followed by The Wooldridge View 15.00 News Weather followed by Chronicle 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Look, Stranger 16.20 A Day in the Garden of ... 16.50 One in Four 17.20 Floyd's American Pie 18.00 Hoodlum Empire 19.35 Business Matters 20.00 The 'Slap' Maxwell Story 20.25 Farnborough 90 21.00 The Tracey Ullman Show: Look Back in Anxiety 21.25 The Cancer Question 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Weekend Outlook 0.05 Open University 0.35 Closedown